


A New Playlist

by MagpieinRoseThorns



Category: Cinderbrush (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Love Confessions, Music, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Showers, Trans Character, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieinRoseThorns/pseuds/MagpieinRoseThorns
Summary: In which Aff discovers two very important things: One, that Jamie dances in the shower and two, that they are hopelessly in love.•A quick one-shot centred around Aff and Jamie; showers, music, and the importance of love languages.
Relationships: Aff Flowers/Jamie Wrenly, Aff Flowers/Sasha Murasaki/Cameron Solomon/Jamie Wrenly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	A New Playlist

Sasha’s house had three showers. Large, hundred dollar showers with multiple heads and lovely marble detailing, but three all the same. Usually, this was more than perfectly adequate with Sasha’s attached to her bedroom and her parents' attached to their own room, her father only rarely being forced to the downstairs guestroom when they had a particularly nasty disagreement. But now, with four dirty teenagers in need of a shower, three just didn’t seem to be enough. 

The suggestion was first made in jest by Sasha that she and Cameron could share a shower but seeing as Cam had football practice soon, he wasn’t keen on the implications and how they might lengthen the shower in question. Jamie, as it happened, had no such objections, looping an arm through Aff’s own to leave the room, ignoring the jock’s wolf whistle and Sasha’s mocking giggle. And so, wrapped in their shawl, they led a half-naked Aff downstairs, only pausing once they reached the guestroom door. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

Aff shook their head, face flushed hotly as they looked down at the witch who merely turned and continued on through the bedroom to the bath, allowing the thin fabric of their shawl to fall to the ground, unabashed, as they went.

Aff couldn’t blame them. Even nude, Jamie was striking; dark makeup and slowly purpling love bites, breaking up the pale expanse of bare skin.

They closed the door to the bathroom softly as the water was turned on with one hand as Jamie used the other to scroll through their phone, propped on the porcelain counter beside the sink.

Jamie’s taste in music was entirely too difficult to pin down. This was largely due to their extensive library of Spotify playlists, each with unnameable auditory aesthetics designed to complement whomever they were with. As far as Aff had been able to tell, the witch had at least two playlists for each of them, another two for driving, one for their new hideout, and another for more… intimate exchanges. The playlist that was nonchalantly selected as the water heated, was none of these.

Without looking at whatever nondescript name was on the phone’s screen, Aff could already tell that this was a playlist created for Jamie’s more personal enjoyment; and if the almost unconscious sway of their hips had anything to say about it, it was also a frequent one. This, Aff decided, was Jamie’s shower playlist. 

Goosebumps rose up on their arms as the warm steam of the shower met the otherwise cold air of the room and Jamie looked over their shoulder, stepping under the spray, “Are you coming?”

They follow swiftly, stripping off their new binder with so much force that it left red marks on their arms in order to join the other under the hot water, watching as Jamie’s red streaks turn burgundy before disappearing into the rest of their dark hair to create a stream of water down the center of their back. 

For a while, Aff is able to turn away, towards one of the other showerheads and quickly rid their hair of oil and sweat, shaking the strands out of their face like a dog as they lean out of the water. They scrubbed their tingling skin until it had a healthy flush of pink and turned, eyes closed and head tilted back to feel the warmth as it seeped into their bones. But when they opened their eyes, Jamie was there, swaying slightly to the newest song with their eyes closed and hands moving absentmindedly through the humid air.

Jamie was beautiful and Aff was so desperately head over heels in love with them. This wasn’t necessarily a sudden realization, it was hard to deny feelings for someone when you had been swooning over and sleeping with for three months. While Sash and Cam were easy to confess to, Jamie hadn’t been. For some reason, even after all this time, Jamie was both committed to and still somehow apart from them. 

They pinched Cam’s butt in the hallway and ended every other message to Sasha with a heart; they held Aff closer than strictly necessary at raves and kept Sash’s hive away with looks that could kill. But they didn’t admit to the labels of a relationship. They didn’t say that they loved any of them and so none, as far as Aff knew, had said the same.

But Aff’s head was still fuzzy from their time in Sasha’s room and the water was very hot and quite simply, they had never been good at holding back, so when Jamie turned with a furrowed brow to ask what’s was wrong, they simply spoke their thoughts aloud.

“I think I’m in love with you.” And it was, quite possibly, the easiest and most terrifying thing Aff could have said at that moment while staring at the back of their neck as though Jamie might disappear if they lost sight of them.

They didn’t disappear. In fact, Jamie stopped moving altogether, ceasing to sway or make their tiny circles, just standing with their hands hovering in place; and Aff wasn’t entirely sure that this loss of movement was any better than the spontaneous disappearance they had half-way expected.

And then, all too slowly, they turned off the water and a lul between songs silenced the entire room. 

“I love you,” Aff repeated, brain seemingly losing any vocabulary but that.

Jamie turned, and the music began again. “I love you too.”

And that was it. Aff’s legs very quickly turned to jelly and Jamie opened the glass door, letting in the cold. They leaned back against the quickly chilling tile wall and nodded. “C… cool.”

The music switched again with the abrupt skip of a playlist change, one affectionately titled ‘Butterfly and the President”, and Aff, let out a deep breath.

Jamie returned with their hair wrapped in a towel, and another in their hand to press it into Aff’s wet chest, pressing their own front against them for a kiss. “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3


End file.
